threeinvestigatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Marloweisdead
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Three Investigators Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello Hello, Marlowe! :) It is really great to know that you are not inactive now, and that I have another helper to help me in building this wiki. So, now, I have a few things to tell you. As I don't have a scanner, I can't provide the wiki with images. If you have a scanner, it is really great, or if you don't, I have some plans for getting it, which we can discuss later. Now, I was using the method of finishing all the pages and things for a book, and then going to the next. As you can see, I have created pages about the characters and things in the first book, and have gone to the second book. I must definitely have missed something from the first book, so if you can, could you check up on it? And after we fully finish the first book, we could hop onto the second book. Is it okay? – Natsu · (talk • Avatar Answers) 14:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC)